That one snowy day
by Bellala99
Summary: "I held his tiny hand in my palm. I felt tears streaming down my face. "Kuroko? Can you hear me?" My voice was shaking, I couldn't help but stare at his body, crushed by the car, his clothes were soaked with blood." WARNING: Sad yaoi fic ;-;


**Hello again. I just wanted to write something sad, and this happened… Warning: yaoi. Don't like don't read! I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or any of the characters.**

I held his tiny hand in my palm. I felt tears streaming down my face.

"Kuroko? Can you hear me?" My voice was shaking, I couldn't help but stare at his body, crushed by the car, his clothes were soaked with blood.

"Kagami-kun…" His soft whisper barely reached me, but it was enough to make me feel a tint of hope.

"Yes, I'm here, Kuroko… I'll always be." I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I turned around only to see the driver who did this to Kuroko.

"You…" I felt anger filling me up, then stood up and punched him.

"You did this to him! Why didn't you stop?! Why did you continue driving?! Why did you injure my precious Kuroko?!" I continued shouting, tears still flowing down my face, freezing right after in the cold winter air.

"Why did you do this to the one I love?.." My knees were starting to feel weak, I turned around from the driver, back to Kuroko, whose eyes were closed, he was barely breathing.

"Somebody call the ambulance! Now!" I shouted to no-one particularly, I just wanted for someone to actually do it.

"Kuroko… Don't die… Just please don't die…" I lowered my head to his chest, listening to his weak heartbeat. Suddenly I felt his hand on my hair, stroking it weakly. I looked at him, only to see a faint smile on his face.

"Don't cry… Kagami… kun…" His words only made me tear up more. Even after being crushed he's still the same Kuroko.

"The ambulance will be here after a few minutes!" I heard a familiar voice shouting. It was Kise, next to him was Aomine. He looked shocked, his hands were clenched into fists.

Both of them ran up to me and Kuroko, Kise also was crying. I turned my face to them, desperation was probably all over it.

"How did this happen?!" Aomine clearly was pissed. I only pointed to the driver and Aomine soon was in front of him.

"I've never seen Kagami like this. I'll make sure you go to jail, I'll make sure you suffer." His voice was filled with anger, while the driver was just sitting on the ground in shock, looking scared.

"Kagami, how?.." I didn't answer Kise's question. I couldn't talk. I just kept on looking at Kuroko – his light blue hair, his closed eyes, his slowly moving chest. I remembered all of the things we went through, I remembered how I said I wanted to be more than friends, I remembered his answer, his cheerful expression.

Finally the ambulance showed up, carrying Kuroko inside. I didn't listen to anyone, I just followed him, never letting go of his hand.

While we were riding, I couldn't stop myself from looking at his painful expression. '_Come on, go faster! He's in pain!' _This thought didn't leave my mind even for a second, until we reached the hospital. A few terrified medics ran up to me for questions, but I could only see Kuroko being taken away from me. I could only see him getting further and further away.

I pushed the medics away, running after Kuroko, only wanting to reach him, but someone stopped me. I saw Aomine in front of me, providing me from getting to my loved one.

"Get a grip, Kagami. Kuroko wouldn't want to see you like this. Also, a lot of people want to know exactly how it happened. You'd be of better use if you told them." Even though he said the words like he didn't care, I saw his lip trembling. He was also worrying, just like me.

I turned around, not trusting my voice. One medic came up to me, asking again how it happened. I started telling them everything.

"Me and Kuroko were eating out, like we always did after basketball practice. When we finished, we got out of the restaurant, then I realized I left my wallet there, so I told him to go ahead and that I would catch up to him. When I got my wallet and started walking, I heard a crash, then a lot of people screaming. I started running, hoping it wasn't Kuroko, but… But a car had run over him, because of the snow the driver didn't see him, and, and I just… I…" My voice just disappeared while talking, I couldn't say even a word.

"It's okay. Everything should be alright. Tell me, is he… Is he your boyfriend?" Even now a blush crept into my cheeks and I nodded.

"Then I have to say, he has an amazing boyfriend." I saw her smiling, then shook my head.

"If I really was a good boyfriend, I wouldn't have let him go on. I would have asked him to wait, so he would be alright now…" Tears were still flowing down my face, I started wiping them off, but they just kept on reappearing over and over.

"It wasn't your fault. It was the driver who didn't see him." When she mentioned the driver, I felt anger once again.

"Can I ask, what will be the punishment for him?" The doctor had a serious expression on her face.

"It seems he was a little bit drunk, so he will get at least 20 years of jail. There were a lot of people who saw him driving through red light, so he can't get out of it. He will also pay whatever the price is needed for treating your boyfriend to full health."

"Thank god… I'm just so happy, so happy he didn't die…" I smiled through tears. "Thank you." The medic smiled back and nodded.

"Yeah, everything will be alright. Although there will be some time for recovering. We'll know when the others finish examinating him." I nodded and fell back on the couch. I feel relieved…

I'll never let go of him again. Ever.

* * *

It's been hours since we came in here, and now I can finally see him. When they told me where I could find him, I ran out of the lobby, pushing people aside, just wishing to see Kuroko.

I was finally in front of his room, my breathing was uneven, my hands were trembling. I opened the door, where Kuroko was laying, looking at the window. His head was wrapped in bandages, I couldn't see the other parts, since they were covered with blanket. When I came in, he turned around to see me, then a smile showed up on his face.

"You're finally here, Kagami-kun. I was waiting…" I slowly walked up to him, taking in every detail of him.

"A-Are you okay? Is everything fine? Do you need something?" He laughed quietly at my words.

"I'm okay, I don't need anything… But I wouldn't say that everything's fine." He lifted the blanket to show me what he was talking about. His left arm was amputated up to the elbow.

"Guess I won't be able to play basketball with you anymore, Kagami. My arm was absolutely crushed by that car…" I backed away, shaking my head. It couldn't be. I'm going to kill that guy.

"Kuroko… Kuroko… My beloved Kuroko…" I quietly whispered this and reached out to his face, afraid of him rejecting me. He didn't.

"I'll never let you go again…" I stroked his cheek with one finger.

"Never ever again…" I lowered my head to his, our foreheads were almost touching.

"So nothing like this happens again." Our lips touched for a quick kiss. His lips were soft and sweet like always.

"I know, Kagami-kun."

**;-; I teared up myself… Leave a review if you liked this, if you didn't, tell me what was wrong… Please? **


End file.
